Athena Hoot
THIS PAGE IS OWNED BY THE USER, DO NOT EDIT, VANDALIZE OR DELETE ARTICLES WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM THE USER Athena Hoot Athena Hoot is the daughter of the Horned Owl from the Grimm brother's fairytale, "The Owl". When she graduates, she is destined to be burned to death inside a barn by enraged villagers. Athena does not want to follow in her dad's footsteps, so she is classified as a Rebel. Portrayers Because owls tend to have a low-ish, relaxed sound, I think Olivia Olson (the voice of Marceline from Adventure Time) would be a great choice. Character Personality Athena is a loyal friend, but is very curious and that can sometimes get her into trouble. She is overwhelmed easily, and likes to be outside in the forest a lot. Athena is a good student, but she tends to talk back to teachers when she gets angry. She has a short temper and can get very frustrated with people, even her friends forever after. Appearance Athena is a beautiful but mysterious looking girl, with a slender frame and long arms. She has long, dark-brown hair that falls down to her waist and is as straight as a stick, but shines wonderfully when hit by sun. She has stunning, lamp-like amber eyes hidden behind long eyelashes. Athena's skin is a tanned color, like the color of baked bread, but not yellow or white. She also has sharp-looking, feathery owl ears that poke out of her hair and two wings that sit on her back, both of which are a brown-white tawny pattern. Story The Owl by the Brothers Grimm Relastionships Family Athena is an orphan, as her father was the Horned Owl from the fairytale The Owl, but he died after his youngest daughter was born. Athena has a younger sister named Olivia, who goes by Ollie, that is twelve years old and stays at a boarding school. Friends Athena gets along well with Zorra Fox, but also is freinds with Azalea Wolf, the daughter of the wolf from The Seven Little Kids. Some of her other friends are Madeline Hatter, Darling Charming and Cedar Wood. Romance Although she is not very new to Ever After High anymore, Athena still has not found anyone that has sparked her fancy. Pet Athena owns a pet dragon named Trelawney, who lives in the dragon stables with the other dragons. Outfits Basic Outfit: The bodice of the dress is cream with a gold pattern of feathers, and the skirt is a chocolate brown with lighter brown sparkles. A black belt sits between the bodice and the skirt, and a golden, square buckle is in the middle. The bodice has two cream short-sleeves that dip down and meet low at her back. She wears creamy-white tights that are lighter in color than the dress bodice, but semi-translucent. She wears tall, black heels that almost look like boots. The dress goes down about six inches from her knees, but is not too short that it is inappropriate. Her one accessory is a simple, light gold chain bracelet given to her by her sister for her birthday. Legacy Day: A long, dark brown, strapless dress with a gold vine pattern. A cream shawl is draped on her shoulders, but her wings are fully outstretched. The dress has two layers, and the inside layer is white with no pattern. Her hair is curled into long ringlets and half of it is pulled back, almost giving her a Royal-like appearance. Her shoes are not visible under the long dress, and her makeup is elegantly done in a gold theme. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Owl